Exclusão de Sentimentos
by Rock-Yumi
Summary: Sou horrivel nisso: Bem Kaoru está comuma grande depressão, está com medo de ficar sozinha, dai ocorre alguma coisa q eu naum posso dizer.B-jus e comentem


Exclusão de Sentimentos

Uma nova manhã, um novo pensamento, era assim todo dia, Kaoru acordava sempre com muitos pensamentos em mente, logo depois da luta contra Shishio ela tentou cuidar melhor de Kenshin, sabia que o que Megume disse era verdade

**Flash Back**

**-...Irá chegar uma hora de os ferimentos de Kenshin não irão sarar completamente, assim o médico não poderá ajuda-lo, assim o seu ferimento pode até cicatrizar mas não completamente, e na próxima batalha ele poderá morrer.**

**Fim do Flash Back**

Ela estava completamente eufórica deitada em seu futon, tentando imaginar a morte de Kenshin...Não, não era possível, ele já passou por coisas piores não ? Então porque ela estava tão preucupada, será que dentro dela ela realmente acreditava nas palavras da Jovem médica.  
Resolveu ir se vestir, vestiu um lindo Kimono lilás com o laço branco e a fita de cabelo lilás. Será que hoje Yahico estaria com ânimo para treinar, se o garoto estivesse ele teria que treinar sozinho, pois com todas estas turbulências dentro dela, não conseguiria lutar. Saiu do quarto em passos leves e silenciosos...Ainda estava escuro então era melhor não fazer barulho pois as pessoas podiam ainda estar dormindo. Se sentou na frente do dojo, para sentir o ar frio da manhã.  
"Será que a minha vida irá ficar por isto mesmo , uma simples jovem solitária, dona de um Dojo e para piorar: completamente infeliz. Será que não irei me casar e ter uma família novamente ?" -Irá ser sempre deste modo...

-Oque irá ser deste mode Senhorita ?

"Kenshin, será que ele estava acordado ou eu o acordei ?"

-Anh...Kenshin, por um acaso eu lhe acordei ? Por que se for isso, peço as minhas mais sinceras desculpas.

-Oro?Não se preocupe senhorita, este servo já estava acoradado.

-...

-Poderia perguntar, por que acordou tão cedo hoje, geralmente a senhorita tem preferência em acordar tarde.

-Bem eu acordei e comecei a me recordar de minha antiga vida...você sabe...antes de nos encontrarmos.

Porem ela teve um pouco de receio de pronunciar esta frase, não sabia oque Kenshin poderia pensar dela, provavelmente pensaria que ela estava reclamando de sua infância, que afinal era muito melhor do que a de Kenshin.  
-É verdade, a senhorita melhorou minha vida, antes eu era apenas um simples e comum Rurouni, porém agora tenho um lar, provavelmente o melhor que alguém pode encontrar.

-Nossa Kenshin, eu estou surpresa que goste de morar aqui, é que somos tão pobres e meu trabalho não garante muito...

-Se é com isso que estas preocupada não precisa, pois a senhorita faz o possível para nos manter bem, é a única que realmente se esforça, enquanto nós apenas gastamos, Sano gasta em Sakê, Yahiro gasta com espadas novas, e eu comprando a comida.

-Ora, você me ajuda muito.

-Muito obrigado, este servo esta muito feliz por estar aqui.

-Eu gosto daqui, porém parece que algo está faltando em minha vida, sabe...Esta faltando em todos nós...no dojo...

-E o que seria esta coisa que o Dojo esta precisando ?

-Uma família

"Ai...como pude ser tão burra, por Kami , por que falei isso ? Ele vai pensar que quero me casar com ele.  
Mas é isso que eu quero Porém não sei o porque falei para ele, sei que é o que falta, mas não entendo minha falta de inteligência em falar isso, oque ele irá penar de mim"

Mas nenhum de seus pensamentos aconteceu, o Samurai apenas sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, pois realmente era verdade, o Dojo tinha apenas pessoas solitárias cujo a família foi destruída no governo Meiji .

-Bem, este servo já conversou de mais por hoje, tenho meu s trabalhos a fazer, preciso preparar o Café para todos, espero que a senhorita não se incomode ...

-Não

Então Kenshin saiu e e dirigiu p/ a cozinha, p/ começar a cozinhar.Já era 8:00, e todos custumavam, acordar as 7 porem ontem tiveram uma festa, onde ficaram acordados, até tarde, não surpreendia todos estarem dormindo, porém Kaoru estar acordada.  
"Será que Kaoru-dono está bem ? Ela me parecia um pouco aflita, não estava igual a todos os dias, sorridente e alegre...não Kaoru não está bem, e eu irei descobrir oque ouve com ela"

-Ai!

Este grito fora de Yahico, provavelmente Kaoru lhe dera um tapa ou um soco na cara, isse se estivesse com bom humor. Alguns mionutos depois estavam todos a mesa,como sempre foi, Kaoru dando chineladas em Yahico com ele a provocando, Sano tentando aumentar a briga e Kenshin bem quieto, apenas observando.Porém não bservava a todos, em especial umajovem de olhos azuis puros e limpos como o mar, como elaera linda, mas realmente, todos deveriam concordar, que era diferente de Tomoe...Bem diferente, as frases das duas são opostas a mensão de Kenshin.Tomoe: "Você faz chuva de Sangue", e Kaoru " Kenshin, não lute".

-Sua Feia, não sei como Kenshin te aguenta, se eu fosse ele sairia de perto de você!

-Olha comofala Yahico !

-BLEEEE !

A jovem se irritou com o garotomostrando a lingua pra ela, e jogou-o contra a parede.

-Sua idiota pq fez isso ?Eu te odeio Kaoru, ninguém te merece !Com essa atitude iráviver pa sempre sozinha, vai virar uma velha feia e gag�!

Mas o garoto não tinha a mínima ideia do que estas palavras poderiam causar em Kaoru, ela ficou calada, como tivessemtampado a boca dela, ou se tivessem dito algo proibido, e permaneçeu assim, olhando com os olhos além de seu prato.

-Oque aconteceu Donzela ?´ Por que parou de comer, antes estava comendo feito uma baleia, agora está olhando para o chão, mas que mudança de personalidade, você parece a Lua

-Sano eu acho melhor deixar Kaoru-dono quieta, enquanto a você Yahico, por favor peça desculpas a senhorita.

-E porque eu faria isso

O menino emburrou a cara, e virou a cabeça para o lado, como um ato de frieza

-Simplesmente por que esta jovem senhorita, está lhe dando, um lar para morar e comida, devia ser grato pro isso, e não tentar achar o lado obscuro de quem te cria.

-Não irei pedir desculpas, afinal ela mereceu, ela não é nada parecida com uma dama, é totalmente estranha e feia, até a Misao é mais comportada que ela ! Eu espero que ela fique sozinha na vida !

Kaoru cansa da conversa, issso era demais para ela, ela realmente não podia deixar isso a limpo, se levanta da mesa e abaixa a cabeça para que sua franja, cobrisse seu rosto onde jazia algumas gotas de lágrima, realmente Yahico tinha se superado desta vez, como ele pode, ela apenas sentiu suas pernas saindo correndo do Dojo e deixando para traz um Yahico e um Sano confusos e um pobre Rurouni preucupado.

"Não preciso de ninguém, não quero que se preucupem comigo, afinal, quemse preucuparia, com uma garota grossa como eu , Kenshin deve pensar a mesma coisa, deve pensar como eu sou uma criança, infantil e ridicula, por não enfrentar uma situação daquela, mas eles vão ver, cada um deles, eu irei embora, quero saber como isão viver, eu espero que...espero que...que o Kenshin fique pensando naquela...quela, ridícula, mulher que é mais doçe e dellicada, do que eu que sou uma grossa !

* * *

_Rurouni Kenshin, não me pertence_

_Olá a todos eu sei que ficou pequena mais eh q eu tou com preguiça e daqui a pouco vai começar Samurai X, intaum to querenu ve, se vcs naum se inportaum !_

_Eu realmente fiz oque pude, e não se preucupem, eu sou sempre trágica em minhas fics, faço fic á 3 anos, porém nunca uma de Rurouni Kenshin, eu esperei adiquirir um conheçimento maior sobre o anime._

_Gente eu tou super feliz, jah q eu terminei o capítulo dessa fan fic, huahuahua, eu estou pensando em fazer uma de BBS, huahua Big Brother Samurai, será q vai ser legal ?_

_Entem no meu blog www.kaorux. e eo meu email eu esqueci, huahua._

_Essa fan fic foi feita com a musica : Ira-Girassol_

_B-jus p/ todos os fans Comentem !_


End file.
